pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sinnoh, la aventura/Película
Tráilers ~~Sumit Entartaiment Presenta...~~ *Andando por un pasillo con una carta en la mano* *Se la entrega a un tío* *La abre* ---- *Abre la carta* ---- *Abre la carta* ---- ~~El 18 de Noviembre~~ ---- *Sale de su casa enfadado y tira la carta al suelo* *Sale corriendo* ¡Jake! ¡Jacob! *Sigue corriendo* *Mira la carta* Isabella Marie Swan &'' ''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ---- ~~Estás cordialmente invitado~~ ---- *Esperando al lado del altar* ---- ~~Al evento~~ ---- *Ve llegar a la novia* ---- ~~Que lo cambiará todo~~ ---- *Juntos en el altar* ---- ~~Del libro más vendido mundialmente~~ ---- *Panorámica de Río de Janeiro* No importa el tiempo que pase contigo, nunca será suficiente *Se besan* Empezaremos el para siempre ---- *Se ven escenas de... Ejem o3o* ---- ~~Para siempre~~ ---- *Besándose bajo una cascada* ---- ~~Es sólo el comienzo~~ ---- *Se pelean* ---- *Se toca la barriga preocupada* Es imposible... *Algo le da una patada* Ay... . . . ---- La saga crepúsculo AMANECER parte 1 El 18 de Noviembre ---- ---- ---- ---- *En una cafetería* ¿Tienes ganas de que llegue mañana? ¿Mañana es sábado? Nooo... Es el primer día de clase Su puta madre... Ö ---- *Imagen de un colegio *Zoom Elizabeth, tú no deberías dar clases no se me ocurre nadie menos indicado para ser profesor No necesito ni una pizarra ni un aula para dar ejemplo ---- *En su coche, fumando María o3o* *Golpea la ventana* ¡Ah! ¡Cof, qué quieres, cof! ¿Eso es marihuana? No, es marihuana medicinal Ah... ¡Que se mejore! ---- En 2011 ---- *En el comedor del cole Eh, Elizabeth, ¿quieres ir a comer algo algún día de estos? ¿Sigues dando gimnasia? Sí, así es Pues que te den ¡Genial! Ha ido de coña, sí... ---- Desde ahora mi único trabajo será encontrar a un tío que se ocupe de mí ---- *Mirando un mapa del colegio* ¿Qué tal? Scott Delagor *Le da su mano* Elizabeth Hals :D Soy el suplente Vaya, menudo reloj, ¿es un rolls roy? Lo hizo mi abuelo, negocio familiar ;) ---- Me encanta cómo le brillan los ojos cuando sonríe *3* Quiero que me lo coma todo ---- ¿Qué, te has mudado a la ciudad con tu mujer? No estoy casado, de hecho, acabo de salir de una relación *Saca su móvil y tiene una foto de una Gardevoir tetona (lol)* Tiene un corazón muy grande Enorme ¬.¬ ---- Si me pongo un buen par de tetas se colará por mí, pero salen muy caras para ser unas tetas Sí, y encima tienes que ponerte dos ---- *En el coche quién sabe, puede que ganes el bono *Pega un frenazo* *Se pega un ostión* ¡JODER! ¿¿Qué bono?? El del examen estatal. El profesor cuya clase consiga la nota más alta consigue un bono. Todos los años gana Amy ---- *En clase Las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente, se acabó el recreo ---- de Columbia Pictures ---- Este finde tenemos lavado de coches, el año pasado recaudamos 6.000$ ---- *Sale del coche toda sexy, con un cubo de agua y una esponja* Vamos allá *Se echa agua por encima* Ostia... ---- Ha llamado el padre de Lorent Risman, ¡quiere lavado de coches cada fin de semana! ---- Cameron Diaz ---- *En el gimnasio, todos los alumnos en fila y Elizabeth con un balón ¿Quién sabe la respuesta a la pregunta? Tú, gordinflón Ehm... Meeeeeeeeec *Le da un balonazo* ¡OH! ---- Justin Timberlake ---- Estoy colado por alguien Yo también te encuentro genial... Gracias. Es Amy No creo que seas el tipo de Amy ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Odia las pollas Ah... O.o ---- y Jason Segel ---- *En el Gimnasio Eh, Crepúsculo ¿qué hemos comentado en clase? No se la lances a ella, si no, contra ella *Lanza la pelota y le da* ¡AH! >O< ---- BAD TEACHER ---- *En el patio *Sujetando una red con pelotas* Tú, cabrón *Le enseña el anuario* ¿Me lo firmas? Cógeme las pelotas ---- PRÓXIMAMENTE ---- ---- ---- ---- SLA:La película Hace muchos tiempo... En un lejano lugar... Vivía una princesa llamada... ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Un momento! Que te equivocas de peli e.é Oh, lo siento. ¿Dónde está el libreto de Sinnoh la aventura...? Tomará siglos hasta que lo encuentre e.é ¿Y después de la peli nos vamos de vacaciones otra vez? *3* Ni de coña e-e Ah, ya lo encontré ¡Venga, todos a sus puestos! Esto es... ---- SINNOH, LA AVENTURA: LA PELÍCULA ---- Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran, guiados por Mananti, en la misteriosa casa abandonada de Ciudad Pradera Y esta es la casa abandonada Dicen que está encantada pero eso son habladurías, seguro que no... Así que, entrad dentro, descubridlo por mí, que tengo mucho trabajo E333 *Se larga corriendo* Cobarde ¬o¬ Anda que dejar que unos pobres niños se enfrenten a una supuesta casa encantada... ¡Que encantada ni que leches! *Toca el pomo de la puerta* Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh... Cojones... O-O Era yo, tranquis (H) *Le pega la ostia de su vida a José* ¡¡TATO, POR ARCEUS!! Cuantas ostias me habré llevado yo en SLA T3T Entrad de una vez en la casa ¡por el amor de Arceus! Dentro de la casa... ¿Hallo...? ¿Hay alguien...? Sí... Y voy a matarte, a ti y a tus amigos... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Tranquila An, era yo n3n Ven aquí, Kari, tengo que decirte y enseñarte algo E3... Yo me voy de aquí o.O ¡¡ERES UNA...!! ---- El contenido de esta escena era inapropiado para todos los públicos, por lo que hemos decidido dejarles con este vídeo educativo mientras continúa la escena (Ponedlo para reíros un poco XD) Gracias por su paciencia ---- Aparece la entrada de la casa llena de sangre, queso roqueffort, dos neumáticos y un Glameow e.O O-Ó E3 ¿Meow? :3 Ha sido impresionante lo que ha hecho con el queso... o.O Y después ha venido ese tío gigantesco... Y los neumáticos... O.o Y eso lo sabrás hacer todo cuando te enseñe, tato E3 Wiiiiiii, aprenderé a traumatizar gente ED Panda de locos o.O ¿Por dónde íbamos...? Ah, sí *Abre la puerta* ¿Holaaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien? *Silencio... Es una casa abandonada, ¿quién va a haber? e.e Echemos un vistazo... Vaya... No... No hay nada e.é? Tata, está este espejo o3o ¿Y para que queremos un espejo? e.é? *Saca una cámara y pone morritos* ♥ツ♪♬♪ ¡PaRa нAcErηOoOs υηaAaS ғнoOoтAkaSS cAηιs! *(Traducción:¡Para hacernos unas fotos canis!) ¡NO MI TATA CANI, NOOOOOOO! Joé, que difícil es escribir de esa forma Mientras tú perdías el tiempo en escribir eso a mí me ha dado tiempo de hacer la compra, ducharme, ver una peli y leerme un libro 8D Lol A lo mejor es un espejo a lo Harry Potter *Se pone delante del espejo pero no se refleja* WTF ¡¡UN PUTO VAMPIRO!! DDD8< ¡¡A POR ELLA!! DD8< *Con una estaca* ¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡TODOS QUIETOS! Seguid el guión e.e Sí señora e.e En fin... Sigo sin saber para qué queremos un espejo... *Toca el espejo y lo atraviesa* ¡¡WTF!! ¡Kari! *La coge por la pierna y atraviesa el espejo* Bueno, me toca a mí >83 *Corre hacia el espejo* ¡¡PUM!! Shit, estaba al revés T3T *Pone el espejo bien* Ahora sí >83 *Se lanza hacia él* El mundo de los pokémon brillantes Al atravesar el espejo, nuestros protagonistas aparecen En el País de las Maravillas en un mundo distinto... Igual al suyo, pero al mismo tiempo diferente *Cae al suelo* ¡Ay! *Cae encima de Kari* ¡Au! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAN!! ¡¡QUITA DE ENCIMA!! *Cae encima de An y Kari* ¿Qué coj...? *Se lo quita de encima* ¡Quita! D8< ¬3¬ ¿¡Tengo pinta de colchón!? D8< e.eU En fin, salgamos ya, esto ha sido una locura Ya, y toda la novela no lo ha sido, ¿no? ewe Ña, se acabó, vamos a desafiar a Mananti de una vez *Abre la puerta* Pero el paisaje con el que se encuentran no es el esperado. Un inmenso campo verde salpicado de flores los rodeaba, lleno de pokémon brillantes ¡¡QUE BONITOOOOOOOO!! *U* Genial, como Pueblo Aromaflor pero más grande e.e ¿Humanos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡¡¡WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! ¡¡¡UN JODIDO PIKACHU PARLANTE!!! ¡OSTIA PUTA! Humanos, idos de la cabeza e.eU Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo jovencitos Espero que paséis una agradable estancia Este es el mundo de los pokémons brillantes Es como el vuestro sólo que... No hay humanos ¿Qué coño metieron en la comida del restaurante para alucinar así? Seguro que ha sido cosa de los sándwiches de musgo de An. Te dije que no cojieras el musgo azul ¬3¬ Entonces no te gustan mis sándwiches *Rinconcito emo* ._.U En fin, esta noche daremos una cena en vuestro honor. No solemos recibir visitantes n.n Además actuará la banda Jigglypuff (Personalmente, son basura ¬O¬) Calla ¬3¬ Aquella misma noche, en la cena... Esto no tiene sentido, tiene que ser una alucinación e.e Pero es una alucinación que mola, admítelo o3o Mejor que la que tuvimos con el unicornio rosa por culpa del musgo... Es Ahí tienes razón Bienvenidos a esta cena en honor de los tres humanos que nos honran con su presencia. Para su disfrute, tenemos a la banda Jigglypuff Todos: ¡¡WIIIIIIII, YEEES!! ¡¡UUUUH!! ¡¡GUAPOOOOOOOOOS!! Tienen que ser bueno sí o sí No sé, no sé... ¡Callad que van a empezar! A ver si cantan algo de Justin Bieber :33 e.eU ¡Aquí estamos, people on the floor! ¡Va por vosotros! ¡Para todos! ¿Desde... Desde cuando los Jigglypuff cantan teniendo orgasmos? ¿Los Jigglypuff tienen orgasmos? *Imagina a un Jigglypuff teniendo uno* Trauma pa toa la vida ._. Hemos perdido la chavetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 8D Tengo que avisar a los tres reyes de esto... ---- *En un gran castillo... Solicito una audiencia con sus majestades ¿A causa de qué? No es asunto tuyo, estúpido centinela Más te vale que sea importante En la gran sala del trono, tres pokémon están reunidos, observando una gran bola de cristal, que les muestra la aldea a la que nuestros héroes han llegado Uhm... Humanos en nuestro mundo Deben desaparecer Seremos impasibles con ellos *Irrumpe en la sala del trono* ¡Majestades! ¡Hay humanos en...! El reino. Lo sabemos ¿Deberíamos pedirle ayuda al resto de pokémon legendarios? No nos escucharán, son sólo tres chavales Y aunque nos escuchen... Me gustaría divertirme... ---- Humanos, nos gustaría explicaros un poco de cultura de nuestra tierra Genial, clase de historia Hace muchos, muchos siglos, los pokémons brillantes y algunos afortunados con colores normales, vivíamos en tranquilidad. Pero un día, los pokémons legendarios decidieron que era hora de tomar la justicia por su mano. Dividieron las islas en pequeños reinos. Vosotros conocéis nuestra isla como Sinnoh, una gran nación. Nosotros, en cambio, estamos divididos en cuatro reinos. El reino norte, el sur, el oeste y el este, que es en el que nos encontramos. Está controlado por los tres perros legendarios. Parecen demasiados para un solo reino, ¿no creéis? Bueno, lo que pasa es que nosotros siempre hemos sido unos rebeldes sin causa. La gente del pueblo rió ante el comentario, aunque todos sabían que la joven y sabia Gardevoir tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ahora estamos pasando por momentos oscuros. Los perros legendarios nos gobiernan con mano dura, y hemos estado esperando por un héroe. Y parece que nuestros rezos han sido escuchados. Estás diciendo... ... Que nosotros... ¿¡SOMOS VUESTROS HÉROES!? Ni de coña Todos: ._.UUU Os lo diré de otra forma... *Le sale un fondo de fuego* ¡¡CÓMO NO NOS AYUDÉIS DESPUÉS DE ESTOSSIGLOS DE SUFRIMIENTO OS JURO QUE SERÉ YO MISMA LA ENCARGADA DE ACABAR CON VUESTRAS VIDAS!! Ostia puta... o-ó ¿Entendido? E3 ¡Sí señora! o-ó Muy bien, empezaremos vuestro entrenamiento mañana. Tendréis que ir al templo de Alakazam a por las tres llaves, cosa que no será nada fácil. ¿Ir a dónde? Al Templo de Alakazam. Está en la cima del Monte... Corona, como lo llamáis vosotros Aunque también está al lado del palacio de los tres perros E3 Panda de cabrones e_e Entrenamiento *A la mañana siguiente... Aquí vivimos "libres". Por suerte nuestros hijos pueden crecer libremente, hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad. Ñaaa... Aw... ¡Hijo! ¡Hermanita! ¡Quiiiiiil! ¡Sniiiiiiiiv! ¡¡EL SNIVY ES MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ._.U A mi hermana ni la toques ¬¬ ¬3¬ Lol ¡Peque, ven aquí! ¡Jiggly! Aaaaaaw *-* ¬3¬ ¡Ama! ¡Escúchame! WTH ¡HABLAS! Siempre he hablado pero nunca me has entendido ¬3¬ ¡Eso lo tengo que probar yo! ¡Adelante Flame! ¡An! :D ¡¡AWWWWWWW, MI PEQUEÑÍN HA HABLADO, QUE FELIZ ESTOY!! TT3TT Mi ama siempre tan melodramática ¡Te toca hablar a ti, Blaze! >83 ¿Combus? ¿No me digas que tú no...? T3T Era coña, amo E3 *******33333333333333******** Bueno, se acabó el turismo, es hora de entrenar ---- *Imágenes rápidas *Subiendo por una gran montaña...* x30 *Caen en avalancha* ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! *Salen corriendo* ~~O~~ *Hace una llave de karate y tira a An al suelo* Au, eso no era necesario... T3T Dame con lo mejor que tengas Tú lo has querido >:3 *Le da una patada en todos los cojones* ¡SU PUTÍSIMA MADRE! Buen... Golpe... *Cae al suelo* ~~O~~ *Saca un abanico* ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Tú agítalo >:3 *Lo agita y sale un huracán de él que hace que todos salgan volando* ¡GUALA! ¡QUE PASADA! *En el aire* ¡NI PASADA NI OSTIAS! D8< ~~O~~ ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Simplemente, sígueme *Se ponen a bailar* LOL ¡DOUBLE KO! *Fin de las imágenes rápidas Bueno, creemos que ya estáis preparados Ahora podéis retar a los tres reyes Pero si yo solo he aprendido a dar buenas patadas en los cojones e.e Yo solo he aprendido a bailar e.e Y yo a usar un abanico e.e Calla, que lo tuyo echa huracanes e.e ¬3¬ Bueno, no pasa nada, creednos, os servirán en su momento Y si no, siempre podéis usar a vuestros pokémon Y para celebrar que hemos terminado vuestro entrenamiento, vamos a llamar a la banda Jigglypuff Vale... ¿ηOS нAвéιs e×ado DeH мeeEηos? (¿Nos habéis echado de menos?) Ahora en idioma cani o.O ¡тRAηkιℓoS PoKE AKí EeEsтaмooOs! (¡Tranquilos porque aquí estamos!) ¡La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta y sacude duro! >8D WTH!! Lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado .w. Bueno chicos, buena suerte en vuestro viaje 1º Asalto Esto tiene que ser un sueño, no puede existir un mundo con pokémon brillantes que hablan, es una locura Habló la más cuerda e.e ¿Cuerda? ¿Pero eso no es una cosa hecha de hilos? o3o? Déjalo e.eU ¡Mirad eso! ¡WTH! ¡Voir, teletransporte! ¡Allá vamos! *En el castillo en llamas... ¡¿Dónde están los humanos?! Por favor, señor... No sé de qué me habla... Tenga piedad... Hace mucho tiempo que no sé el significado de esa palabra ¡ALTO! Vaya, por fin os encuentro... Deja a ese Ivysaur. Era imposible que supiera algo Parece ser que vosotros sí que sabéis lo que significa "compasión"... *Pone la pata en el cuello de Ivysaur* Me temo que yo no No... Por favor... ¡QUIETO! *Se lanza encima de Entei* ¡No hagas locuras! ¡Es lo que llevo haciendo toda la jodida serie! ¡Es hora de poner en práctica lo que he aprendido! Como si fuera tan fácil... ¡¡SU PUTA MADRE!! ¡AN! ¡¡VAS A VER, CABRÓN!! *Le pega una patada en los huevos a Entei* O-O... Jodida... Humana... *Cae al suelo* Conmigo no se mete ni Dios ¬3¬ No sé ni para qué me preocupo e.e Gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias No hay de qué Quería darte esto en agradecimiento. Mi abuela dice que es mágica y que protege a la gente *Le da un collar con una gema roja y toques rosados* Vaya... Gracias, pequeño De nada, espero que lo guardes :) Ahora iros, antes de que despierte Entei Menuda patada que le di (H) Tampoco te des tantas flores, solo diste una patada en el sitio justo ¬3¬ ¬3¬ Mhn... ¡Rápido, vámonos! *Fuera del castillo... Ha sido un placer conocerte pequeñín Para mí ha sido un honor conocer a los héroes de Sinnoh. ¡Espero volver a veros! ¿Héroes de Sinnoh? Suena bien *3* Probablemente solo lo diga porque lo hemos salvado Aguafiestas ¬3¬ Yo también te quiero ED Venga, pongámonos en marcha, aún estamos demasiado cerca de Entei ¿Creíais que ibas a algún sitio? La aldea Venga hombre, lo que me faltaba para tener la fiesta completa e.e Esto... ¿Qué hacemos? o3oU Está claro... ¡Luchar! Lol, en la imagen tiene mini tetas (H) ¡Te he preguntado mil veces si se me marcaba o no! ¡Y yo te he respondido mil veces que sólo se te marca si saltas de esa forma tan mariquita! *Se alejan lentamente* EDDDD No te importo nada ;W; *Se tira al suelo melodramáticamente* ¡Sí que me importas, hermanito, pero no es el momento de preocuparse de si se marca o no! Claro que me preocupo, ¿cómo crees que me siento al ver que al hacer mi supersalto me salen mini tetas? ;3; ¡Voir, teletransporte! ¡YAAAAAA! ¡A sus órdenes! *Desaparecen de allí* ¿¡Ves!? Ya se nos han escapado Calla, que estoy en plena crisis emocional ;3; -w-U *En un lugar alejado de allí... ¡Escapamos! 8D Sí, pero volverán a por nosotros :/ Cortarrollos ¬3¬ ¡Mirad! ¡Son ellos! ¡Los héroes humanos! Bueno, creo que ya tenemos cena gratis 8D *En la aldea... ¡Con honor a los héroes hemos invitado a la banda Jigglypuff! Esos reggeatoneros nos persiguen e.O Si los perros legendarios no nos matan, lo harán ellos e.O ♠ ¡eeEi peeeñA, iaH Esтaмos AKí! !☆★♣ (¡Hey gente, ya estamos aquí!) ♦ ¡EsperAмOS мeEeeEËCccc! ηoh ηOS нAIaιs eee×adO de мEηos! (¡Esperamos que no nos hayáis echado de menos!) ¡Ah, no, esta vez no! *Lanza a los Jigglypuff hasta el infinito y más allá* LOL Ahora cantaré yo :3 Oh no, cantará algo de JB o.O ¡A CUBIERTO! No idiotas ¬3¬ Cantaré... "The Only Exception" :3 Wth Paramore o.O Dale las gracias a The Glee Project 8D ¿Publicidad? e.e ¡Yes! 8D Pues entonces... ¡Selen...! ¡AU! ¡Ese tipo de publicidad no! D8< Señorita... Un autógrafo, por favor *3* ¡Claro, peque! ¡Acabaré siendo una superestrella! *3* Anda y calla un ratito e.e Archivo:Starmie NB brillante.gif Toma, joven, un trozo de mi gema La Starmie le dio a José una bonita gema roja con toques azules *3* Dicen que esa gema perteneció a un pokémon legendario que quería ayudarnos a nosotros, los pokémons de a pie. También dicen que hay tres gemas esparcidas por esta región, pero son habladurías de ancianos... Oye, la mía se parece... *Enseña su gema* Archivo:Vileplume NB brillante.gif ¡OH! ¡Esa es una de las tres! En la espesura... Esos tres tienen dos de nuestras gemas Yo sigo creyendo que es una mala idea... He hablado con mi yo de su mundo... Ella dice que son de fiar. Y yo confío en mí. Más te vale tener razón, Mesprit Lucha definitiva Muchas gracias por todo de verdad Archivo:Vileplume NB brillante.gif No hay de qué, es un honor recibir a los héroes Nosotros no somos héroes ¡Sí que lo somos! >83 *Pose heróica* Si hombre, tú dales más cuerda ¬3¬ Archivo:Vileplume NB brillante.gif Sois muy graciosos, héroes. Ahora partid, os queda un largo camino hasta la morada de los reyes ~~Imágenes rápidas~~ ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:White NB.png Un poco ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:White NB.png Un poco ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:White NB.png Un poco ¿Falta mucho? Archivo:White NB.png Naaaada ¿De verdad? 8D ¡NO, CANSINO! Archivo:D8.png ---- Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.gif Señorita, ¿es de verdad una heroína? Se intenta... Pero no se puede decir que lo consiga, sobretodo con mis acompañantes n3nU Archivo:Eevee NB brillante.gif Tenga, un regalo de mi familia, para que os traiga suerte El Eevee le entrega una gema con toques ambarinos Gracias... ---- ¿Falta mucho? ¡NO EMPECEMOS OTRA VEZ! T3T Y las gemas estas... ¿Para qué servirán? No sé, pero brillaaaan *3* e.eU ~~Fin de imágenes rápidas~~ Ahí está... Su castillo... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿para qué hemos venido a su castillo? Así se supone que les damos ventaja a ellos porque juegan en su terreno, ¿o no? Archivo:Poker face.gif Archivo:Fuckyea.gif Bueno eso ya da igual u.ú Ya estamos aquí y no nos vamos a echar atrás, ¿no? Archivo:Entei NB brillante.gif Pues claro que no... Archivo:Suicune NB brillante.gif No vais a escapar ahora... Archivo:Raikou NB brillante.gif Y mucho menos en nuestro terreno ¡LO QUE OS DIJE! Archivo:Entei NB brillante.gif ¡Silencio! Y ahora... ¡MORID! Archivo:Entei usando Sofoco (Shiny).png ¡JODER! Y ninguno de nosotros tiene pokémon de tipo agua, genial .w. Archivo:Raikou NB brillante.gif ¡No tratéis de escapar! Archivo:Raikou usando Rayo Carga(Shiny).png ¡SU PUTÍSIMA MADRE! Archivo:Suicune NB brillante.gif ¡No saldréis vivos, y mucho menos después de la humillación a la que me sometistéis! Archivo:Suicune usando rayo hielo.png Yo sigo diciendo que le salen minitetas o3o ¡TÚ DALES MÁS CUERDA! Archivo:Entei NB brillante.gif ¡CALLAD! Archivo:Entei usando llamarada.png ¡CORRE, CORRE, CORRE! ¡GRAN IDEA TATA, NUNCA SE ME HABRÍA OCURRIDO! ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA DISCUTIR POR TONTERÍAS! ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡ALTO! Nosotros protegemos a estos chicos Así que si queréis hacerles daño, será por encima de nuestro cadáver Archivo:Raikou NB brillante.gif Así sea... Mesprit Archivo:Mesprit NB brillante.gif Repito que no les haréis daño Archivo:Uxie NB brillante.gif Chicos, venid aquí, Mesprit no los podrá entretenerlos mucho más... ¡Sigo vivo! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! Archivo:Azelf NB brillante.gif Menudo protegido *Facepalm* Archivo:Uxie NB brillante.gif Esas gemas que os han dado, forman parte de nosotros. Os servirán de ayuda en vuestro mundo, creemos que... Archivo:Suicune NB brillante.gif ¡Basta de habladurías! Archivo:Suicune usando Tajo Aereo(Shiny).png ¡CABRÓN! Archivo:Azelf NB brillante.gif Se acabó, hay que devolverlos a su mundo Pero... ¡Pero nada! ¡Haced el círculo de teletransporte! Archivo:Entei NB brillante.gif ¡No podemos dejar que escapen! Mesprit, Azelf y Uxie rodearon a nuestros protagonistas y comenzaron a murmurar un conjuro. Entei, Suicune y Raikou estaban cada vez más cerca, pero... Archivo:Mesprit NB brillante.gifArchivo:Azelf NB brillante.gifArchivo:Uxie NB brillante.gif ¡TELETRANSPORTE! De vuelta a nuestro mundo En la cabaña del principio de la historia... Archivo:Mesprit NB brillante.gif ¡Rápido, atravesad el espejo, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Gracias por todo... Archivo:Azelf NB brillante.gif Gracias a vosotros. Conservad esas gemas. Las necesitaréis Vamos, An, quiero volver pronto a casa Lo sé, lo sé... Nunca olvidaremos lo que hemos vivido aquí Archivo:Uxie NB brillante.gif Ha sido una delicia conocer a los héroes de Sinnoh. Ahora, marchaos ¿Por qué todos dicen que somo héroes? ¬3¬ Archivo:Mesprit NB brillante.gif Bueno, si todo el mundo lo dice será por algo, ¿no? ;) ¡Venga, vámonos! *Atraviesan el espejo* Archivo:Azelf NB brillante.gif ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto? Archivo:Uxie NB brillante.gif Eso espero... Eso espero... En nuestro mundo... *Cae al suelo* ¡Au! >.< *Cae sobre Kari* .3. ¡Joder! >.o *Cae sobre An* o3o ¡Quita de encima enano! D8< ¡Quitad de encima los dos! Bueno, ¿preparados para volver al mundo real? Aún parece que no ha sido real ¿Y si no lo ha sido? ¿Y se ha venido algún violador y nos ha echado algo? Claro, ¡como no tengo mi sartén! D8 Archivo:White NB.png *Saca su gema del bolsillo* Creo que ha sido real... *Sacan sus gemas* Sigue pareciendo tan subrrealista... En fin, es hora de volver a nuestra vida "normal" Archivo:Bruno RZ.png Vida normal que nunca tendremos Archivo:White NB.png Tú lo has dicho :) *Abre la puerta* ~~FIN~~ Créditos finales Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.gif ¡Hey, los del cine! ¡No os vayáis todavía! Tenemos que cantar algo para vosotros... Archivo:Jigglypuff NB brillante.gifArchivo:Jigglypuff NB brillante.gifArchivo:Jigglypuff NB brillante.gifArchivo:Jigglypuff NB brillante.gif ¡Dale! CAST Anabel - Anabel Gómez Kari - Carolina José - José Henrique Mananti - Mananti Pikachu Líder - Martín Rivas Servine Líder - Ana de Armas Typhlosion Líder - Yon González Delcatty Líder - Penélope Cruz Lucario Líder - David Janer Mismagius Traidora - Miryam Gallego Houdoom Centinela - Jorge Sanz Entei - Hugo Silva Raikou - Alex Barahona Suicune - Maxi Iglesias Gardevoir Sacerdotisa - Elena Ballesteros Skitty niña - Priscilla Delgado Cyndaquil niño - Daniel Avilés Snivy niña - Lily Morett Wigglytuff madre - Alicia González Jigglypuff niña - Gabriela Guzmán Ivysaur en peligro - Mario Marzo Vulpix aldeana - Iria Jiménez Vaporeon aldeano - Paco León Starmie Líder - Paz Vega Eevee niña - María Isabel Vilemplume Líder - Carmen Machi Mesprit - Ana Fernández Azelf - Andrea Duró Uxie - Úrsula Corberó PRODUCCIÓN - Anabel Gómez DIRECCIÓN - Anabel Gómez CON LA COLABORACIÓN DE- PE Films ~~Gracias por leerla~~ Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura